Epsilon
by Killer Moth
Summary: 50 1 sentence pairing drabbles for a LJ comm challenge. Tonight's entrée is the pairing of Joey & Ishizu. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author's Note: See my "Alpha" and "Gamma" pieces for the details behind the piece. For those following along, I thought to finish off the set with some of my OTPs. The rest is rather self-explanatory. If you want to substitute the dub terms for the Japanese, you can, as it doesn't much matter. Editing this for obvious reasons. For those interested in the original list in its entirety, check out my LJ.

Beta: Busy, busy, busy.

Ready Go!

------------------------------------------------------

# 1 – **Motion**

Joey barely had a chance to slip out of his school uniform before Ishizu ushered him to the new museum exhibit on Egyptian hieroglyphics.

# 2 – **Cool**

One of Joey's items from his freezer intrigued the isolated female Tomb-Keeper: the outlandish mixture dubbed the "ice cream.

# 3 – **Young**

When informing their families of their upcoming marriage, two in particular believe the couple is marrying prematurely: Ishizu's brother, Marik, and Joey's mother.

# 4 – **Last**

After the separation of Atem from Yugi, Ishizu musters the courage to approach Joey in order to have their long-awaited initial conversation.

# 5 – **Wrong**

Ishizu had a vision that Joey would go back to his olden crush, Mai Valentine, yet to both her disbelief (and relief), he happily remained with his clairvoyant.

# 6 – **Gentle**

Kaiba's canine analogies aside, Ishizu smiles at what bark and no bite her Joey possesses.

# 7 – **One**

Ishizu packs up the rest of her boxes as she arranges to relocate to Japan with her boyfriend, Joey Wheeler, in their new life together in Domino.

# 8 – **Thousand**

Perusing various Egyptian catalogs, Joey groans of the multiple jobs he'll have do in order to purchase his anniversary present for Ishizu.

# 9 – **King**

The King of Games wept shamelessly when the underdog Duelist offered the title of "best man" for his pending nuptials with his womanly Tomb-Keeper.

# 10 – **Learn**

Joey never realized how many Muslim customs he'd have to perform in order to be accepted into the Ishtar family.

# 11 – **Blur**

Cuddled with Ishizu one night, Joey still couldn't believe he ended up with the sister of his sworn enemy, Marik Ishtar and prayed Kaiba wouldn't have similar ideas.

# 12 – **Wait**

The slow hands of the airport clock crushed Ishizu whilst she anticipated Joey's incoming flight to Cairo.

# 13 – **Change**

Now with life returning to normal for Joey, his mind focuses on other matters: Ishizu Ishtar and her life, familial drama, and measurements.

# 14 – **Command**

Many people have speculated about the dominant one in Joey Wheeler's relationship with Ishizu Ishtar: is it the oracle or the puppy?

# 15 – **Hold**

Whilst the sunset descended upon the Nile, all Ishizu could do is to snuggle against her lover, Joey, in the perfect backdrop.

# 16 – **Need**

Regaled from the horror stories about Ishizu's dominating father, Joey's greatest wish would be to travel back in time and set the man straight.

# 17 – **Vision**

Having a dream about Joey's death one night, Ishizu is conflicted on whether she should combat Destiny's will for his (and her) sake.

# 18 – **Attention**

The impassive Ishizu blushed to her horror when Joey handed her a tabloid dealing with specific details about their relationship.

# 19 – **Soul**

The cancer ravaging her body, the ethereal Ishizu savors death, so she can be with her departed Joey in the afterlife.

# 20 – **Picture**

Not even the stone-faced Ishizu could resist Serenity's Bambi eyes as the girl oddly poses a casual date with Joey on her.

# 21 – **Fool**

Her face redden with embarrassment by one of Joey's emotional outbursts, Ishizu has to teach the teenager her poker face before she evolves into a tomato.

# 22 – **Mad**

Whenever he and his Muslim lady are out on a date, the self-proclaimed "'Jumpin'" Joey Wheeler lives up to his title when some imbecile evokes a racist comment.

# 23 – **Child**

His childlike exuberance aside, Ishizu has often pondered what kind of a father Joey would be to their children.

# 24 – **Now**

Joey is weary of Ishizu's secretive policy on their relationship and spontaneously kisses her on the lips in public.

# 25 – **Shadow**

To date Ishizu, Joey has to undergo his ultimate challenge: shelve his vendetta for Marik.

# 26 – **Goodbye**

Joey invites Mai to a dinner at her choice of cafés in order to lessen the blow of the news of his budding relationship with Ishizu Ishtar.

# 27 – **Hide**

Entering the Tomb-Keeper's lair with Ishizu, Joey prepares himself to reel in the grim ambiance while upholding a happy face for her.

# 28 – **Fortune**

Joey is scrambling for additional finances, (Kaiba's brand-new Battle City 2.0 tournament for example), ever since his wife, Ishizu, revealed her sudden pregnancy.

# 29 – **Safe**

Amid nightmares of her childhood, Joey murmurs soothing whispers into Ishizu's ear while her insomnia stretched onward.

# 30 – **Ghost**

Ishizu wonders if her late mother would have been proud of the decisions she has made: in this case, her recent involvements with a non-Muslim with a distinct Brooklyn accent.

# 31 – **Book**

In an attempt to impress his cultured Ishizu, Joey pledges to recite a passage of the Qur'an, no matter what the risks.

# 32 – **Eye**

As Joey lies comatose, both Ishizu and Serenity are in awe by what the teenager is experiencing and a bizarre envy slowly forms.

# 33 – **Never**

Despite his latent attraction to the enigmatic Ishizu, Joey refuses to associate anything with the sister of his sworn enemy, Marik Ishtar, although, her exotic beauty is difficult to ignore.

# 34 – **Sing**

Ishizu can't cease her giggling while Joey croons his horrendous karaoke playing.

# 35 – **Sudden**

One morning had Ishizu vomit into the toilet after a night of lovemaking with Joey and the gears in her head rapidly turned.

# 36 – **Stop**

Observing Mai's personality change in her time with Doma, Joey tears himself between hating Marik with all he has, and loving Ishizu with all his heart.

# 37 – **Time**

The sheltered Ishizu debates if she is ready for the next level of her relationship with the experienced Joey: the bedroom.

# 38 – **Wash**

Ishizu tenderly swabs off the sweat and grunge off her Brooklyn pugilist's torso after a particularly strenuous Duel.

# 39 – **Torn**

Ishizu's newest expedition with the Domino Museum has Joey fuming, for she has a six-month excursion to America.

# 40 – **History**

During one of their late-night conversations, Joey reminisces to Ishizu his experiences in Duelist Kingdom and the unique magic of Pegasus' Millennium Eye.

# 41 – **Power**

Being a gentleman, Joey vows to go easy on his lady, until he stumbles for the Trap Ishizu has set for him.

# 42 – **Bother**

Seto Kaiba amused himself with reports of the surreptitious object of his affection, Ishizu Ishtar, seen with his minor rival, Joey Wheeler.

# 43 – **God**

Everything from his Brooklyn accent to his unusual hairstyle, Ishizu marvels how such peculiar perfection could exist for her in the form of Joey Wheeler.

# 44 – **Wall**

Joey's ready to slam his head on a wall whenever Ishizu uses her notorious "mystery chick" persona.

# 45 – **Naked**

After revealing all of his past to Ishizu, Joey fervently hopes the cryptic seer will follow his example and finally disclose the answer to a gnawing question of his: the fate of her mother.

# 46 – **Drive**

The underdog Duelist has endured for his sister, Yugi, Atem, Mai, and now with Marik's evil side revitalizing, he adds Ishizu to the list.

# 47 – **Harm**

Eyeing Joey's comatose body, Ishizu guiltily acknowledges to herself that the skeleton in her family's closet has claimed yet another victim.

# 48 – **Precious**

Joey savors the glint in Ishizu's eyes when she weaves her childhood yarns about her brother.

# 49 – **Hunger**

Observing Joey's bottomless stomach, Ishizu prepares to whip up some Egyptian cooking to quell the beast.

# 50 – **Believe**

Joey's open mind for ancient Egypt astonishes Ishizu, given the irony of his lack of connection or reincarnation to the past.

------------------------------------------------------

Leave a review if you wish but see you in the funny papers.


End file.
